


our eternity

by hueningssi



Series: summer songs [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabbles, M/M, a bit intense but as always keep it pg~, human!kai, inspired by soobin's shoulder bite xd, there's angst because yall seem to love it these days, vampire!soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi
Summary: in which kai wants to live forever.





	our eternity

 

Soobin licks his lower lip, tasting the bittersweet flavor of his human lover’s blood before he stares down at the boy perching on his lap. His eyes are soft and inviting, his cheeks painted in a shade of rose as looks up to his eyes.

 

“Hyung, it’s okay.” his human—Kai whispers. His voice is so beautiful, just like his entire being and it makes everything even harder because how could he hurt this beautiful human in front of him? “I trust you. Just do it, okay? One full bite and we’ll be together forever.”

 

Soobin draws his face a little to stare into his pair of glassy eyes before he leans down to leave butterfly kisses along his jawline, feeling soft and tender skin pulsing against his bruised lips. He stops for a moment when he founds his neck, fogging up his flesh crimson with his breath before he presses a kiss against the sensitive skin which makes him whimper and clutch his hair. Kai is right—one full bite and he’s going to live forever. Soobin opens his mouth wide, his fangs glinting among the darkness.

 

 _Just one full bite_ , he reminds himself.

 

An inch and everything will be over. It’s so easy, to lose himself right here, right now, when the only thing he can focus into is him and _only_ him. Kai is looking at him, so innocent, so naïve and unknowing, and it's frightening how much he wants to claim every bit of him. The wanting is almost hard to control. A feral kind of thing. Hard, hard to resist.

 

But then there is pain in his throat. It feels worse than the rawness of screaming, like an open wound that wouldn’t close and suddenly he realizes that he can’t do it. He can’t turn him into something he’s not—he would never.

 

Soobin cups his lover’s face in his hands and looks at him right in the eyes. Nothing else matters, because Soobin knows that he’s already lost the moment he sees those deer-like eyes peering up at him.

 

"I love you, Hueningie," he whispers. "But I don't want to lose you. And if you want to be angry, if you want to hate me, that's okay too. But I—" his voice cracks like shattering glass. He stops, clears his throat, and blinks the tears from his eyes. "I don't think I'm ready yet. What if I lose you? What if you—" he takes in a breath. "I can't bear it. Not when I'm still trapped inside my past. I don't want you to suffer with me. I want you to be happy."

 

"Oh, hyung.” he smiles at him, cupping his face inside his palms. “I'm always happy when I'm with you."

 

Soobin bites down his lower lip hard. His voice is caught in his throat, he doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know what to feel either. This idiot, idiot boy in front of him, he saves him and mends him and make him whole. Soobin wants to stay by his side as long as he's allowed to; wants to be _with_  him as long as he’s allowed to.

 

(Because his place is right here, by his side.)

 

"I know, but you have to understand." Soobin brushes his face gently, trailing his fingers down until his thumb brushed against the corner of his mouth. "I'm not ready to lose another person. I don't even know if I will ever be ready but—"

 

"Me too." Kai murmurs softly before he leaves a chaste kiss into his pale knuckles. "I'm not ready too, but let's try for each other, shall we? It doesn’t have to be now. I’ll wait as long as you promise me that you won’t leave."

 

"You…” Soobin stares at him in amazement. He looks so beautiful that it takes his breath away. "Kai I—"

 

Kai puts a finger against his lips, chocolate-brown eyes smiling up at him. "Let me be selfish just this once, okay?"

 

"You've always been selfish." Soobin chuckles with mirth. He then smooths back his unruly bangs and kisses his forehead before wrapping him in a gentle hug. "But it's fine, I love you the way you are."

 

"And I love you too," Kai says, smiling once more. "I love you, Binnie-hyung. Let’s be together forever, okay?"

 

(And Soobin realizes, his place is also here, by his side.)

 

“Yeah—” he whispers. “Forever does sound nice, doesn’t it?”

 

They close their eyes and begin to dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i suddenly remembered soobin biting kai's shoulders tonight and couldnt resist the temptation to write this sjskjsksjksj. i just love the idea of soft, bunny loving, bread eating, vampire!soobin and his toll human baby so here's my late contribution. hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
